It's About 'LOVE'
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Asal mulanya Itachi bisa menikah dengan Hana./AU/Rnr?/


Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.

Author : It's About 'LOVE' © Kazuma Big Tomat, 2010.

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance & Family (mungkin?)

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU, OoC

Kazuma House Production Present…

It's About 'LOVE'

.

.

.

.

.

Aku Hana Inuzuka. Aku hanya seorang perempuan yang biasa saja. Tidak ada suatu kelebihan dalam diriku. Ya~ kecuali aku dapat akrab dengan binatang dengan cepat, dan karena itu aku disebut sebagai 'Pawang Binatang'. Begitu kata anak-anak Konoha University dulu.

Aku memiliki seorang tunangan yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Itachi adalah seorang President Direktur Uchiha Corporation. Kalian bingung dengan ini? Ya memang kurang dapat dipercaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Awalnya pun aku bingung saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kisah ini dimulai empat tahun yang lalu ketika…

**Flashback…**

_Hari itu, aku pergi ke kampus untuk menghadiri acara wisuda –ku. Ya, aku sudah lulus dari Konoha University jurusan Kedokteran angkatan tahun 2006. Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya sudah terpampang di depanku dengan berbagai pilihan. Rektorku mengumumkan kalau yang menjadi lulusan dengan nilai terbaik adalah Itachi Uchiha._

"_Dan yang menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini adalah Itachi Uchiha dari jurusan Bisnis dan Management dengan nilai A" kata rector Jiraiya._

_Tepuk tangan pun terdengar riuh. Itachi naik ke podium untuk berpidato. Dia terlihat tampan dengan baju dan topi toga berwarna merah putiih yang dikenakannya. Sebuah medali emas pun juga tergantung di lehernya._

"_Em… Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membantu saya selama ini. Tanpa kalian semua saya tidak mungkin seperti ini. Untuk Akatsuki, thanks untuk support –nya selama ini. Mungkin gue udah terpuruk karena 'cinta' kalau gak ada kalian semua." Tawa terdengar dari Akatsuki dan orang-ornag lainnya._

"_Dan juga keluargaku yang selalu mendukung gue walau pun gue jarang ketemu sama orang tua gue, tapi gue yakin mereka pasti selalu mendukung gue. Dan juga untuk para guru, teman-teman semuanya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Itachi pun turun dari podium setelah ia selesai berpidato._

_Akhirnya acara itu pun selesai. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju toga ku dengan baju biasa. Aku menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos berwarna hijau yang lengannya yang sesiku kugulung sampai pertengahan antara pundak dan siku, dan juga sebuah celana pensil panjang berwarna hitam. Bagian bawah baju itu yang biasanya dikeluarkan, aku masukkan kedalam celana._

_Setelah selesai, aku pun keluar dari sana dengan membawa tas selempang yang berisi baju toga tadi. Tanpa ku sadari, Itachi ada di samping pintu kamar mandi wanita. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah baju hijau dengan gravity di sana dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia berdiri menyender pada tembok._

"_Itachi-san?" kataku. Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku tanpa kupikirkan._

"_Akhirnya kau keluar juga," katanya._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"_

"_Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Jujur, aku sangat senang dapat berbicara secara langsung dengan anak popular seperti Itachi._

"_Sudah ikut saja." Ia pun menarik tanganku menuju tempat parkir. Dia membukakanku pintu mobil Ferrari hitamnya. Aku pun masuk kedalam._

_Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya kesuatu tempat. Dapat kulihat dari kaca yang ada di pintu mobil, tempat ini banyak ditanami banyak pohon. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau suhu udara semakin lama semakin merendah. Embun terbentuk di kaca samping. Kuyakin kini kami berada di daerah dataran tinggi. Eh, untuk apa Itachi membawaku ke sini?_

_Mobil pun akhirnya berhenti di suatu bukit. Bukit yang berada di atas pemukiman warga. Itachi pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku mengikutinya._

"_Ada apa Itachi-san?"_

_Itachi hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pemukiman warga yang mulai terang. Ah, ternyata hari sudah mulai malam._

"_Hana, a-aku…"_

_Hm? Aku hanya menunggunya dengan sabar. Aku yakin dia kan melanjutkan kalimatnya itu._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Deg…_

_Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar nih? Seorang Itachi Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya PADAKU?_

"_Hah? Kau tidak sedang sakitkan Itachi-san?"_

"_Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-san'!" katanya ketus. Dia pun berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hana. Aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil memelukku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang menyapu pucuk kepalaku._

_Aku yang berada dalam pelukannya pun detak jantungnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih cepat dari pada yang biasanya. Bahkan lebih cepat dari kalau sehabis berlari mengelilingi lapangan kampus. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil._

"_Terima kasih Hana," katanya. Dia pun mencium pipi ku. Dan pipi ku pun terasa memanas, kuyakin sekarang sudah berwarna merah padam._

_Aku duduk di atas rerumputan, melihat keadaan pemukiman warga yang berkerlap-kerlip di kegelapan malam. Itachi pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Tanganku pun refleks mengelus rambut hitamnya yang terkuncir itu._

"_Kau tahu Hana…" katanya membuka keheningan di antara kami. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak OSPEK saat itu."_

_Jadi dia sudah menyimpan perasaannya padaku selama empat tahun dan aku tidak menyadari tanda-tandanya. Wow, hebat sekali dia, dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya selama empat tahun._

"_Aku merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung saat ini karena dapat bersamamu." Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipisnya, dan aku tahu itu._

**End of Flashback…**

**End of Hana's PoV**

Saat sedang mengingat masa-masanya dulu saat Itachi menembaknya dulu. Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Hana. Hana pun yang seakan tersadar dari lamunannya pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Itachi-kun! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" kata Hana sambil memukul lengan Itachi yang memeluknya pelan.

"Makanya, jangan melamun dong Nyonya Uchiha," canda Itachi. Hana yang mendengar candaan Itachi pun blushing tidak karuan. Mukanya sudah merah padam. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ayo, kita ke butik untuk fitting baju pengantinmu!" Itachi dan Hana pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hana.

**Tiga minggu kemudian…**

"…karena yang sudah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia," kata sang pendeta.

"Itachi Uchiha, bersediakah engkau menikah dengan Hana Inuzuka, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya saya bersedia, menikah dengan Hana Inuzuka. Selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan." Itachi sukses mengatakan kaliamat itu dengan benar.

"Hana Inuzuka, bersediakah engkau menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya saya bersedia, menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha. Selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan."

"Sekarang kalian resmi menikah sekarang tukarkan cincin kalian kepada pasangan kalian." Itachi pun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih bermata Ruby, dan dia pun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Hana. Setelah itu, Hana pun juga mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih, dan dia pun memakaikannya pada jari manis Itachi.

"Silahkan kalian mencium pasangan kalian."

Cup…

Ciuman yang telah dijaga oleh Itachi dan Hana akhirnya mereka berikan kepada orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sangat singkat, karena Itachi tahu bahwa kalau lama pasti akan ada bayak yang memfoto mereka.

"Argh… aku terlalu terpesona sih makanya gak dapet adegan kiss –nya."

"Yes! Gue dapet foto adegan kiss –nya." Ya mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang beruntung yang mendapat kissing scene itu.

Itachi dan Hana pun berjalan berbarengan. Tangan kanan Hana merangkul lengan kiri Itachi, sedangkan yang satu lagi memgang buket bunga. Di belakangnya, Sakura –pacar Sasuke– membantu Hana berjalan dengan cara merapikan ekor wedding dress Hana yang cukup panjang, agar Hana berjalannya tidak ribet.

"Hoi kakak ipar!" kata seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi berwarna hijau olive dengan pinggirnya yang ber- glitter emas. Dan juga tak lupa sebuah mawar merah yang terdapat di dada kirinya.

"Hoi adik ipar!" balas Itachi dengan senyumnya. Itachi pun tak kalah kerennya dengan lelaki tadi. Dia mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sedikit bordiran berwarna emas di bagian ujung lengan, dan bawah tuxedonya yang mencapai setengah paha. Dia juga mengenakan dasi yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat mawar merah.

"Hehehe… jaga kakakku baik-baik ya! Jangan sampai kau membuat dia mengangis. Kalau itu terjadi awas saja kau!" ancam Kiba, nama lelaki itu.

"Hahaha… kalau itu terjadi kau bunuh saja aku."

"Kalau itu terjadi mungkin aku takkan berhenti menangis Itachi-kun!" kata Hana sambil memukul lengan Itachi pelan.

"Hahaha… Oi Sasuke!" panggil Itachi kepada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke amat sangat singkat.

"Kau waktu itu bilang kalau aku menikah aku boleh minta apa saja kan?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan pernyataan adiknya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan pertanyaan Itachi itu pun hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku minta dua permintaan!" kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Apa?"

"Pertama; hari ini kau harus menjadi **supir pribadiku dan Hana** selama seharian penuh!" kata Itachi sambil menekannakn kata 'supir-pribadiku-dan-Hana'.

"HAHAHAHA…." tawa Kiba. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu menjadi tuan besar disuruh menjadi seorang 'supir'. Sakura pun yang ada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli membayangkannya.

"HAH? TIDAK! PERMINTAAN DI-TO-LAK! Titik."

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, anggap saja ini untuk hadiah pernikahanku," kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes –nya pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke berasa ingin muntah.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke akhirnya pasrah saja.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki sebuah mobil BMW berwarna putih yang sudah dihias dengan pita dan bunga-bunga di beberapa bagian. Sasuke duduk di bagian kemudi. Sakura di sampingnya. Sedangakan Itachi dan Hana duduk di bagian belakang.

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan Kota Tokyo yang lebar. Sasuke sesekali melirik ke kaca spion untuk melihat Itachi dan Hana. Itachi dan Hana hampir saja akan berciuman lagi kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyeletuk.

"Ehem! Ini di dalam Mobil. Kalau mau bermesraan nanti saja saat first night kalian nanti!" kata Sasuke yang membuat pipi Itachi dan Hana memerah.

"Oh ya my otouto, permintaan keduaku ini bisa kau lakukan nanti-nanti kok. Tapi kalau mau sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Itachi tadi. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya, aku ingin kalau kau menikah dengan Sakura. Kan itu bisa kalian lakukan nanti-nanti, kalau mau sekarang juga tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Itachi sambil cengengesan. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Sasuke dan Sakura –lah yang sekarang menjadi blushing.

"Hahaha…."

~The End~

Aaa…. Akhirnya bisa bikin fic ItaHana. Ternyata sudah lama juga ya aye gak bikin oneshoot. ^.^a

Readers : gak ada yang peduli kok mau elu bikin oneshoot ato apa!

Kazu : *ngorek-ngorek pasir di pojokan*

Okay! Dengan ini fict ItaHana bertamba satu lagi. Berarti sekarang udah ada tiga. v^.^v

Mari kita sebarkan virus ITACHI X HANA ← my newest motto.

Okelah kalau begitu. Mari kita semua mereview fic saya ini yang saya yakin masih meyimpan bayak kekurangan.

Angap aja ini tuh side storynya My Love In The Past.

Oh ya! Aye juga lagi ngebuat sequel –nya. Jadi tungguin ya~~

Review please?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

10.36 P.M.

September 27, 2010

Publish at:

06.05 P.M.

October 8, 2010

It's About 'LOVE' © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


End file.
